


Steve Wakes Differently Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [86]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rec list, steve wakes differently au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in April 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 5





	Steve Wakes Differently Recs

This is one of my favorite types of canon divergence AU in this fandom and there are lots of creative fics that explore different scenarios, from Steve being found earlier or later than 2011, waking up alone in the Arctic or with Bucky by his side in NYC, being found by HYDRA instead of SHIELD, and more.

### Steve Wakes Differently Fic Recs

 **Title:** 20th Century Limited  
 **Why:** Those with the serum share a telepathic connection, so while Steve is frozen in the ice his mind is conscious and connects to Bucky's while he is in cryo. They share their frozen years in a virtual world made from their memories and imagination, with Bucky coming and going as Hydra use him and freeze him. When Steve is rescued he isn't sure if he just imagined Bucky to not feel alone, or if he is still alive out there somewhere. Gorgeous writing, jumps back and forth in time, very romantic, and lots of sexy times. 52k, and a podfic.  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719176  
  
 **Title:** As Good a Place as Any  
 **Why:** Excellent comparison of SHIELD's neglectful treatment of Steve post-ice to HYDRA's treatment of Bucky. Not a light fic, so heed the tags and bring a comfort blanket.  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677331  
  
 **Title:** BQE Blues  
 **Why:** A fun identity porn fic in which Steve is found in the 90s instead of the 2010s, goes on the run, and ends up befriending a Brooklyn mechanic while hiding from SHIELD  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763931  
  
 **Title:** Cascades  
 **Why:** Steve is rescued from the ice by Peggy & Howard in the late 1950s. Having been frozen with the tesseract, he gained powers from it; including teleportation which he can't control. He keeps disappearing, can't sleep, misses Bucky, and is not as virtuous nor hesitant to kill in his new incarnation. When WS Bucky is sent to kill Peggy, the two are violently reunited. They both work to heal while everyone fights to root out Hydra, Howling Commandos included. Beautifully written, extremely romantic, action adventure, with a wide cast of characters. 152k and a podfic > 15hrs long.  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620294  
  
 **Title:** A Distant Early Warning  
 **Why:** Bucky/the Winter Soldier is sent to investigate the crash site of the Valkyrie in northern Canada in the 80s, and finds Steve, whose memories have been scrambled/lost due to the crash. Lots of wonderful identity porn, a cool look at Cold-War-era Soviet vs Canadian and American politics, kid Natasha meeting kid Sam, trekking across summertime Arctic tundra… Just a very cool read, all around.  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742833  
  
 **Title:** Gifts  
 **Series:** Drive the Dark Clouds Far Away  
 **Why:** ABO where Steve wakes up in a future where Omegas are scarce and cherished, whereas they were despised back in his day and he had to hide it. Most of the Avengers haven't even met an Omega before, and here he is, also turning out to be pregnant from just before he went into the ice. The events in this one follow the WS plotline…  
 **Link:** (restricted work) https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709213/  
  
 **Title:** here we are, just about the same  
 **Why:** Bucky is with Steve on the Valkyrie and wakes up with him in the 2011 and they work together on finding their place in the new century, lovely writing  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375023  
  
 **Title:** Little Did They Sleep  
 **Why:** Steve went down with Bucky, but Peggy finds them and brings them home in the mid 50s. Starting over isn't as easy for any of them as they'd hoped, but they find their way to a good life all the same.  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548507/  
  
 **Title:** Our Lingering Frost  
 **Why:** A moving AU in which Bucky didn't fall but Steve crashed, and Bucky has to go retrieve what he thinks is Steve's corpse after the Valkyrie is found. But then they find a pulse.  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584212  
  
 **Title:** Reasons why HYDRA should not use FedEx  
 **Why:** I absolutely love this fluffy take on Steve's arrival in the 21st century. It starts with Bucky/the Winter Soldier getting delivered to Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster by accident, and only gets better from there. (I'm cheating a little bit, because this fic doesn't show Steve waking up– but it's a sequel to the fic “[A Handstand Flip over a Hot Dog Cart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641941)”, which does show Steve waking up).  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227076/  
  
 **Title:** Sforzando  
 **Why:** Steve wakes up in that same room, except this time Bucky is already there, telling SHIELD their little plan is the dumbest thing he's ever heard. I adore Bucky explaining the future to Steve in this.  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/662809  
  
 **Title:** You Can R’Lyeh on Me  
 **Why:** Steve wakes up slightly-crazy because eldritch abomination!Bucky has been in his mind the whole time he was in the ice. The art is super great.  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134029/  
  
 **Title:** Your Kind of Idiot  
 **Why:** Because Steve saving Bucky from falling from the train cannot be written often enough. Plus, everything else in this fic. (Like Bucky going down when Steve lands the Valkyrie.) There is a podfic, too.  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744628

### Bonus: Steve Wakes Differently Recs for Other Ships

 **Title:** Not Just Anybody (Help)  
 **Why:** A Steve/Sam fic in which Steve escapes from SHIELD at the end of TFA and ends up hiding out in the homeless community, where he's eventually referred to Sam by one of his contacts in the community. Sweet slow build romance blended with thoughtful treatment of serious issues like homelessness and mental health care for veterans.  
 **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121698  
  
Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
